Allergies
by X-x-December-x-X
Summary: Matt decides to take Mello to the doctor when Mello gets sick, but what happens when Mello is told that he can't eat anymore chocolate? Oneshot, fluff, slight MxM. Rated T for language. Please read/review!


_**I'm sorry, I'm too tired to write much of an author's note here...probably due to the fact that's it's 4:30 in the morning...So if this story is incredibly random and suckish, it's not my fault! Not mine, I tell you! Stupid sleep...who needs it, anyway? Not me! *laughs insanely and falls over in chair***_

**Alleriges**

**Disclaimer time! *drumroll* Not mine, people! **

"Dammit, Matt, just get me some fucking asprin!" Mello tried to say forcefully, but the effect was somewhat dulled by the evident weakness in his voice. He coughed again. "Hurry!"

The redheaded teen relaxed in his favorite chair, a black leather recliner, and smirked at the blue-eyed, golden-haired beauty lying on a bed big enough for two . . . _Dammit, Matt, quit thinking about him like that! He's your best friend, for christsake!_

"In a minute, Mello, let me finish my game." he drawled, throughly enjoying tormenting Mello.

"Fuck you." the blonde grumbled, almost falling out of bed and stumbling to the tiny kitchen to find the right bottle of pills. He swept his hand through the cupboard, knocking over all the bottles in an attempt to find something to ease the pain in his head and stomach.

"MATT!" he yelled out, fighting the impulse to yank the gamer out of his chair by those stupid goggles around his neck. "Where the hell is the Asprin?"

"Um . . . I think we're out." the amused voice drifted through the open doorway.

"Then what damn medicine am I supposed to take for this shit?" he growled, slamming the door shut on his way back to his bed.

Matt looked up, finally irritated. "I don't know. Now shut up and let me finish the game."

He was immediatly interrupted by Mello snatching the DS from his hand and crushing it into a million very small pieces beneath his foot. "There. Now, _please fucking help me!_"

"Wow," Matt said in amazement. "Even when you're trying to be nice, you're still horrible." He grinned evilly, pushing Mello back onto the bed. "Stay there. Now, what did you eat to make yourself sick?"

OoOoOoOoO

"Well, it seems that you have a severe allergy to chocolate." the doctor proclaimed. Matt squinted at his nametag. Light Yagami. He wouldn't live long.

Mello stared up at the young man, obviously not registering the fact that he couldn't eat anymore of his precious chocolate.

"I'm sorry, could you please repeat that?" he asked politely.

Matt stared at Mello, his mouth hanging open. "And yet, you can't manage to say _please_?"

The doctor scribbled on a slip, and handed it to the sapphire-eyed teen. "Here. This should help the stomachache, but you will not be able to eat chocolate again." Mello looked up at him, the same sweet expression, and reached for his gun.

"And . . . Matt, is it? I'm counting on you to make sure that he doesn't eat any more choc-" Matt grinned, noticing how the man cut off when he noticed Mello's gun.

"What the fuck ever." Mello fired off three shots into the doctor's head,

Matt didn't even look up from the new PSP he was holding. "Mell . . . " He smiled lovingly and shook his head. "Is that your solution to everything?"

"Matt," Mello cooed.

"You're gonna be fucking next if you don't get me out of this damn hospital!"

OoOoOoOoO

"Please, Matt!" Mello sobbed, curled up in a fetal position on the bed which he had currently taken over, forcing Matt to sleep in his chair. "I need chocolate! Please . . . I'll die! You don't want that, do you?"

Matt cocked his head to the side, doing his best to focus on his new video game.

"You do! You want me to die!" The lump on the bed with silky golden hair streaming over the pillow rolled over. "Matty?" he asked, trying a softer approach. His gentle tone caused Matt to focus on him in shock. "How much do you love me?"

"Er . . . what?" the redhead asked, completely confused by Mello's mood swings.

Mello smiled. He had him this time. "I said, how much do you love me?" Matt blinked, wondering what he meant.

"A lot, I guess."

"Wanna prove it to me?" Mello asked, walking over to Matt's chair and putting his hands on the arms so that his face was only inches away. His sweet, chocolate-free breath filled the air between them. "Sure," Matt was still unsure as to what the hell was going on.

Mello leaned in toward Matt, running his hands down Matt's back to find the chocolate bar stashed between his best friend and the seat. The last chocolate bar. "Well, then," the blonde murmured, abruptly pulling away and simultaneously shoving the chocolate bar into his mouth. "thank you." He bowed, and made his way back to the bed.

"You know what, Mello?" Matt asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Hm?"

"Fuck you."

OoOoOoOoOoO

_**So. That's all, folks! Lol. Please, please review! If you do...hmm. I...wow. Can't think of anything. I think I'm slaphappy...heeheehee.**_


End file.
